


Insert Happy Ending

by Albino_Artist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Artist/pseuds/Albino_Artist
Summary: John's not a homosexual! Well, maybe a little bit. He realizes he's had a bit of a crush on his childhood friend. But there's no easy happy ending in order for these two.





	Insert Happy Ending

-John’s point of view- 

I walked down the snow covered street, my destination not far ahead of me. I was going to my friend’s house to stay the night. I just hope his brother doesn’t make us fight on the roof again today. I hate seeing Dave hurt. 

I mean, not that I like him or anything it’s perfectly normal for a friend to be concerned… Okay maybe I like him. A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I reached the apartment building. Now to climb all the way to the top floor. I looked straight up, seeing the top floor far above me. I sighed and began the long climb. 

-About 10 minutes later- 

I finally reached the top floor. God, it always takes so long. I walk up to the door and knock. Dave’s bro answers. “Hello, Mr. Strider!” I waved up at the taller man. “John. It’s been a while. How are you?” He moved out of the doorway to let me in. “Good, actually! How about you?” I ask in an enthusiastic voice. “The usual.” He replies with a sigh. “Dave’s in his room.” He said, turning towards the living room and sitting on the questionably dirty couch. Do they ever clean their apartment?

I walked towards Dave’s room and heard his weird music coming from the inside. I opened the door and walked in. “Hey, John!” He said from the other side of the room. “Hi, Dave.” I placed my stuff down in the corner of the room and walked over to him. 

“Hey, Dave want to watch a movie?” Dave paused his loud music. “If you’re going to suggest one of your weird movies, I think I’ll pass.” He smiled, jokingly. “What if you pick?” I adjusted my glasses. He nodded. “Alright, scary movies it is.” Dave smirks while walking over to his shelf of movies scanning over them. He picked one and grabbed his laptop, sitting down on his bed.

"Come on, Egbert. Don't just stand there, sit down." Dave says, patting the spot next to him and proceeding to open his laptop. I sat down next to him and crossed my legs. "So, what are we watching?" I asked. Dave smirked.

"You'll see." He continued to unlock his laptop and place the disc in the compartment on the side. "Why won't you just tell me?" I asked. "Because you'll probably chicken out!" He turned his laptop away from my view to make sure I couldn't see.

"No I won't!" I defended. He chuckled. "Really? Want to bet on it?" Dave said. "Yes, in fact. I bet that I won't get scared!" I replied, already knowing I would lose. "Great, winner gets to make the loser do anything they want." Dave specified.

"Deal." I yelled, extending my hand to Dave. He shook it and placed the laptop back in my view where we could both see it. The movie had already started but was paused. Dave pressed the space bar and the movie continued from where it stopped.

-about halfway through the movie-

I gripped tightly onto the blanket I had grabbed. God, I was gonna lose. I was trying for so long to hide my tears of fear. Dave was going to find out soon. Finally, one jump scare got to me. I screamed and grabbed onto Dave. "Jesus, Egbert. Calm down." Dave pauses the movie. I sighed. "God damn it, I lost.." I mumbled.

Dave smirked. I let go of him and face palmed. "Ok, what should I do, Dave?" I questioned. Dave seemed to think but I could tell he already had a plan. "Come here." He patted his lap. I blushed lightly. It wasn't noticeable in the darkness of the room. I crawled over and sat on his lap. "Now.." He grabbed my chin and forced my face closer to his. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. He smelled of Vanilla and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Um, Dave?" I whispered. He ignored my questioning and smashed his lips into mine. I began to kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. The taste of apple juice became intoxicating as he slipped his tounge into my mouth. He explored every last bit of my mouth before pulling away to breathe.

His shades had slipped down a bit, just enough to see his eyes. I pulled them off fully and smiled at him. "Beautiful." I whispered. Dave blushed, smiling back. He reached for his shades but I pulled them back. "You have to pay the price first." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. After pulling away, I handed him his shades. He placed them back over his eyes.

Just then, there was a knock on Dave's door. "Time for dinner!" Mr. Strider's voice came from the other side of the door. Dave sighed and stood up. I followed as he opened the door and walked out towards the kitchen.

There was silence through the air as we all ate. Not awkward just, silence. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Light pink dusted my cheeks as I remembered the scent of Dave. I finally figured out what it was. Vanilla and Lavender. Not to mention, the taste of apple juice seemed to never want to leave my memory. And how his lips were so soft. And how he knew exactly what to do and-- 

"Are you okay, John?" Dave's bro looks at me concerned. "I- um, I'm fine." I replied, nervously, looking away. He seemed to brush it off and continue with his food. God, how could I be so stupid. Bad time to think about it John!

-After Dinner-

Dave and I returned to his room after cleaning up our plates. He sat on the bed and I followed. "So, now what?" I said, looking no where in particular, just away from Dave. "You down for another make out session?" Dave asked, pulling me towards him. I looked at where I assumed his eyes were. God, those shades are so annoying. 

"Dave. If I say yes will you take off those stupid sunglasses?" I asked jokingly. He shrugged and removed the shades anyway. I chuckled. "God, Dave why are you like this?" I asked, not giving him time to answer before I smash my lips into his. He began to kiss back. I slowly move myself onto his lap again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He slipped his tounge into my mouth. He let out a soft moan as we fought for dominance. He won. He pushed me down onto the bed and pulled back to breathe. "Dave, I've been meaning to tell you," I began, still trying to slow my breathing. "I.. Love you." I blushed an extremely dark shade of red. Dave smiled. "I figured. I love you too, John."

He continued kissing me. He ran his hand up underneath my shirt. I moaned and tugged lightly at his hair as he rubbed my thigh with his other hand. Just as he was about to pull off my shirt, there was a knock on the door. We pulled away from each other, moving to opposite sides of the bed. 

"Yeah?" Dave yelled towards the door. His bro stuck his head in through the door. "Hey, I'm goin' out. I'll be back late. Make sure you get to bed my midnight." He said. "Yeah, yeah. We will." Dave said with his normal stoic tone. Mr. Strider nodded and left, closing the door. 

Dave scooted back over to me, his beautiful red eyes gazing into my blue ones. "Want to keep going?" Dave whispered and winked. I could hear the front door close after his bro left. "Sure."


End file.
